He is gone
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Porque cuando Enma se fue de Shimon dejó atrás mas de lo que él mismo quería pensar


_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, solo lo he tomado prestado para cumplir la fantasía de una Ari Kuma ;D**_

* * *

.

.

Con la cabeza gacha y algo deprimido Cozato Enma miraba al horizonte; dentro de la casa en que habitaban desde su llegada a Namimori sus guardianes planeaban la ofensiva a la famiglia Vongola, pero después de perder el hilo más de una vez ganándose un regaño de Adelheid y las burlas de Koyo (quien para variar le llamó "perdedor Enma") decidió salir de la reunión y tomar algo de aire, y es que no solo había abandonado el instituto Shimon y su antigua vida, sino algo más y eso le preocupaba. Luego de dejar a su mente divagar por esos recuerdos que por ahora mantendría sellados centró su determinación en lo que venía; vengaría a su madre y a Mami, se los debía y con esa determinación planeó todo para acabar con los Vongola.

Pero nada fue como él lo planeó; luego de todo el caos y al descubrirse la verdad Enma comprendió que los Vongola no eran sus enemigos y había encontrado a un valioso aliado y amigo: Tsuna, quien era igual de tímido y reacio a la mafia como él mismo; aunque no todo había sido fácil se sentía feliz de haber concluido todo, sentía que su madre y hermana podían descansar en paz al descubrir la verdad, se sentía tranquilo. Pero algo en los límites de su mente pugnaba por salir, algo que no sabía si quería o debía dejar salir siquiera, _**"ella"**_ se abría camino en sus recueros pero… ¿podía simplemente volver a su antigua ciudad?, ¿sería capaz de contarle de sus orígenes y lo que era? Y lo más importante aún ¿ella lo entendería?... Solo podía suspirar y pensarlo porque era un cobarde, probablemente nunca se atrevería.

Ari Kuma caminaba en el instituto Shimon sin mirar demasiado a sus compañeros de escuela, la verdad el único que le interesaba se había marchado y ella ni siquiera sabía a dónde, llegó a su casillero y luego de introducir su clave lo abrió de un tirón, una foto colgada en la parte interior de la puerta casi hizo que se descompusiera, ahí estaba él. Ari había conocido a Enma cuando le salvó de unos matones en primer año de secundaria y aunque iban en el mismo nivel no compartían clases, ella era una chica delgada, unos centímetros más baja que Enma, de cabello castaño largo y unos expresivos ojos que contrastaban con su color de piel, nunca había aprobado la violencia y nada más ver como esos chicos golpeaban al pobre pelirrojo había acudido en su ayuda, ese había sido el inicio de su amistad.

Al comienzo Enma evitaba cualquier contacto, temeroso como siempre había sido por el bullyng que recibía de parte de los otros chicos, su contextura más débil parecía a incitarles a golpearle pero detrás de ese tímido chico había un joven cariñoso y amable, que con el correr de las semanas había ido abriéndose con Ari, dándole un espacio en su vida y regalándole su amistad, visitándose uno en la casa del otro y compartiendo, estrechando lazos y convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, sintiéndose en extremo felices cuando al comenzar segundo año quedaron en el mismo curso.

El segundo año ya no era solo de encuentros en el almuerzo o en las salidas de clase, ahora compartían pupitre y se ayudaban a la hora de estudiar; pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y su relación parecía dirigirse hacia algo mucho mejor cuando lo impensable ocurrió, el intenso terremoto que sacudiera al mundo sumado a la muerte de la madre de Enma y la pequeña Mami hizo cambiar a su preciado amigo… de un día para otro se volvió alguien más insensible, más frío y calculador, incluso sádico a la hora de pensar en sus enemigos… ya no era el chico dulce que antes fuera, ni siquiera se despidió antes de abandonar el lugar a algún rumbo desconocido, por eso debía olvidarle.

\- _**¡Ari!**_ – escuchó que la llamaban, se giró automáticamente y vio a una chica más alta que ella, con cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca dirigiéndose mientras agitaba la mano.

\- _**Gou-chan**_ – saludó con una sonrisa, Gou era su amiga más antigua y una de las pocas que tenía en la escuela.

\- _**Moo… date prisa, quiero ir a la cafetería antes que llegue más gente **_– dijo la recién llegada con un adorable mohín.

\- _**Ya iba, solo estaba algo distraída**_ – contestó dando una última mirada a la fotografía donde se podía ver a Enma sonrojado y a ella mucho mas, habían ido a una feria en el muelle y la cabina de fotos había sido una de sus paradas, con pesar cerró la puerta y sonrió intentando recomponerse.

\- _**Aún lo extrañas, ¿no? **_– Gou normalmente se mostraba alegre, pero era también muy sensible y entendía el dolor de su amiga.

\- _**Claro que no Gou, solo estaba cambiando mis libros**_ – fue la respuesta medianamente relajada que logró farfullar.

\- _**Si, claro**_ – su amiga la pinchó mientras caminaban a los comedores – _**si así fuera no estarías aún pensando en él… se fue hace más de un mes y sin siquiera despedirse, pero tú no has llorado ni has dicho nada al respecto… ni siquiera intentas averiguar a donde fue.**_

\- _**Basta Gou**_ – tomó lo más rápido que encontró a la mano y pagó sin siquiera mirar la comida, se dirigió a la mesa más alejada y orientada a la ventana sin comprobar si su amiga la seguía.

\- _**Si hasta eliges la mesa pensando en cuando estabas con **_él – siguió su amiga como si nada recordándole que esa era la mesa en que se sentaba con él.

\- _**Gou… sabes que me duele pero prefiero dejarlo así, ¿podrías dejar el tema?**_ – pidió en un susurro dejando caer la cabeza contra su mano.

\- _**Bien, pero que sepas que si vuelve tendrá que vérselas conmigo, nadie se mete con mi amiga**_ – dijo empezando a comer haciendo reír a Ari.

El resto del día pasó rápido, para cuando terminaron las clases Ari tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental y solo quería llegar a casa y calmarse; al llegar a su casa y luego de leer la nota de sus padres en que le informaban que pasarían el fin de semana fuera se relajó, amaba a sus padres pero a veces eran demasiado empalagosos para ella, tomó una taza de té de manzanilla y subió a su habitación, se lanzó a la cama aún con el uniforme y su mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo que Gou le dijera… era cierto que no había llorado pero eso era porque no se había permitido pensar siquiera en su amigo perdido pero la oleada de recuerdos la azotó furiosamente y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control… ¡como extrañaba a Enma! Pero la principal razón por la que no se dejaba pensar en ello era que lo más probable es que a él ni siquiera le importaba, después de todo él se había ido sin siquiera despedirse.

Luego de llorar a su antojo se puso de pie y luego de una ducha rápida se puso el pijama más cómodo que tenía y se puso frente a la computadora, estaba decidida a escribir algo para él ese día y si no había contestación cerraría el capítulo definitivamente, no había más opción.

.

_Para: __ceshimon _

_De: __arikuma _

_No sé dónde estás Enma, de hecho ni siquiera sé si leerás este mensaje cuando no contestaste ninguno de los otros que te he enviado, pero este es el último._

_Solo quiero decirte que te extraño y que espero hayas encontrado la paz que tanto parecías necesitar y que aunque no compartiste tus secretos de ese último mes conmigo ni me diste la oportunidad de ayudarte aún confío en ti… aunque tú no en mi._

_Te quiero, siempre lo hice._

_Ari._

.

Ya nada le importaba, había escrito en esas breves líneas lo que sentía y si Enma lo entendía o no eso ya era su asunto, ella no iba a esperarle por siempre. Tenía todo un fin de semana y una vida por delante que vivir.

Enma estaba con esa aura de depresión rodeándole, le gustaban sus nuevos amigos y se sentía en paz por su familia pero seguía pensando en esa chica que tanto le había dado, se sentía triste en grados que no pensaba que experimentaría, tomó la computadora para preparar el informe para la clase de Nezu-sensei del día siguiente, pero abrió antes su correo, aunque no había contestado nunca sus mensajes sabía que Ari le había escrito casi a diario en las primeras semanas… luego menos seguido pero siempre preocupada por él, no le sorprendió ver un mensaje nuevo pero al leerlo sintió que algo duro y congelado se clavaba en su estómago: ella le decía adiós y por primera vez le reclamaba con la tristeza plasmada, sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro.

\- _**Yo Enma**_ – saludó Tsuna con una sonrisa.

\- _**Tsuna**_ – saludó con la mirada perdida, el mensaje daba vueltas en su cerebro y más aún l frase _"te quiero, siempre lo hice"_

\- _**Me llamó Adelheid-san**_ – dijo el castaño con tranquilidad.

\- _**Ya**_ – seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- _**Ella me contó todo sobre esa chica, Ari-san**_ – siguió su amigo tranquilamente – _**y aunque no me has pedido mi opinión voy a dártela, tomaste una decisión pensando en tu hermana y tu madre pero ellas ya están muertas, Ari-san no lo está… ¿o quieres esperar hasta que ya esté muerta para hacer algo? **_– preguntó sacándolo de su trance, y haciéndole caer en la cuenta: Ari estaba ahí para él: _viva _y era solo él quien podía hacer algo al respecto.

\- _**Gracias Tsuna**_ – dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie y corriendo fuera de la estancia, tenía solo una noche para llegar.

Ari sintió que la puerta era tocada con insistencia, pero nadie aparecería a las 7 de la mañana un día sábado, al menos nadie en su sano juicio o eso pensaba ella, cuando la puerta iba por la décima llamada bajó somnolienta y abrió de un tirón.

\- _**¿Qué?**_ – preguntó bruscamente pero al ver quién era el que tocaba sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones – _**Enma… **_– susurró, ahí con el uniforme de Shimon estaba su amigo.

\- _**¿Puedo pasar?**_ – preguntó él tímidamente.

\- _**Claro**_ – dijo ella apartándose y guiándole a la sala en que tantas veces estudiaran o vieran una película juntos.

\- _**Pensé en llamar… pero después de leer tu mensaje pensé que era mejor venir en persona **_– comenzó él con voz tranquila.

\- _**Ya… supongo que quizás me extralimité en lo que escribí**_ – ella desviaba la mirada avergonzada por sus palabras, pero sabía que no era algo malo.

\- _**No, no te excediste, de hecho tienes razón Ari y te debo una disculpa por eso… y por varias cosas más, pero antes quiero darte una explicación… ¿me darás la oportunidad de hacerlo? Quiero contarte todo, pero quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme hasta el final, luego si quieres puedes hacer que me vaya**_ – Enma estaba determinado, y esa actitud le hacía ver casi tan adorable como su timidez.

\- _**Bien, te escucho **_– ella se sentó y él frente a ella.

\- _**Supongo que el principio sería… **_– y comenzó a relatarle todo acerca de su vida, la mafia, el asesinato de su madre y hermana y la venganza que había finalizado al descubrir la verdad respecto a sus muertes, el uso de las llamas y cómo era el directo descendiente de la mafia – y _**supongo que eso es todo**_ – finalizó mirándole directamente.

\- _**Entonces… tienes la llama de la tierra y eres de la mafia… un jefe**_ – él asintió y Ari sintió que por fin entendía lo que su amigo le explicaba y algunas cosas le encajaron de pronto, como esos amigos que parecían más bien sus subordinados o las actitudes raras o los sucesos que a veces le rodeaban - _**¿entonces siempre ha sido así?**_

\- _**Si, siempre ha sido así… cuando me fui estaba pensando solo en la venganza y pensé que estaba mejor sin decirte esto, pero me di cuenta que… no quiero estar sin ti y que debía contarte todo, aún si me hechas de tu vida debía decirte que yo también te quiero**_– el pelirrojo lucía maduro al hablar de eso y Ari pensó en esas 5 semanas sin él, que habían sido una agonía y sin pensarlo se lanzó a darle un abrazo.

\- _**¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que iba a rechazarte por esto? **_– preguntó sollozando – _**¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé y me preocupé?**_

\- _**Pensé que estarías mejor sin todo esto**_ – dijo el sonrojándose violentamente mientras la abrazaba.

\- _**Creo que Gou va a matarte **_– rió ella mientras se apartaba y secaba sus lágrimas – _**pero de manera que vuelvas a irte te perseguiré y lo haré yo misma.**_

\- _**No voy a irme, no sin ti al menos**_ – prometió él entrelazando sus manos.

Se miraron y fue como si ese mes nunca hubiera ocurrido, lentamente acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron delicada y castamente, pero sin duda ese era el primer beso de los muchos que vendrían, porque no volverían a separarse, no después de darse cuenta lo mucho que se necesitaban para sobrevivir.

.

.

* * *

_Debo decir que este fic fue Un fogonazo de inspiración c: _  
_Y Como ya dije va dedicado a mi querida **Ari Kuma**, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y te guste_  
_Quizas Enma no apareció en el anime pero también es adorable ... y ukeable pero no en este caso xD _  
_Sin mas que decir me despido esperando sus opiniones_

_G._


End file.
